This disclosure relates to a surgical instrumentation set and associated techniques for performing bone reconstruction surgery.
Repetitive trauma to a joint may cause bone loss. For example, recurrent dislocations of the shoulder joint may result in glenoid bone loss and decreased glenohumeral stability. Current techniques for bony reconstruction of the glenoid include use of a coracoid bone block graft, often referred to as the Latarjet procedure. However, reconstruction of the glenoid to treat glenohumeral instability remains a challenge.